Fight or Flight
by FresherThanYou
Summary: A night out celebrating a much needed Pearson Spector victory leads to night in bed between Jessica and Harvey. Can she handle it?


**Flight**

In the New York City legal landscape, betrayal wasn't a nebulous concept. No, betrayal was as normal and rote as the inevitable screw ups by a firm's document services center the night before an agreement's changes had to be turned and sent to opposing counsel. The legal arena was the epitome of survival of the fittest, with one needing to always watch their back lest a dagger end up protruding from it.

No, Jessica Pearson wasn't a stranger to betrayal. Her coup with Daniel Hardman to wrest her firm from the hands of the prior named partners was never a prominent thought in her mind, but it rested in the recesses of her mind, the memories ready to be called upon when a situation called for it. At present, the situation called for it. Jessica could not and would not ever forget the feelings of anger, hurt and betrayal that coursed through her as she stood there and listened to Harvey tell her that he no longer wanted to go through with the deal he'd concocted with Edward Darby to, like a thief in the night, take her managing partner position from her. Was this how Gordon, Schmidt and Van Dyke felt when their names were erased from the building's lobby entrance, or taken from the reception entryway, or when every piece of stationary and writing utensil with the firm's old name had to be thrown away and re-ordered to display the new name of Pearson Hardman? Did they feel the same anger flowing through their veins? Did they feel stupid and wonder how they couldn't have seen this coming? Did they feel impotent at the fact that they couldn't stop the remainder of dominoes from falling in order to reclaim their positions and the esteem of all of the associates and partners who had been under them?

They couldn't have felt those things. Or, they couldn't have felt them as deeply as Jessica felt them. Not according to Jessica. No, they couldn't have because neither she nor Daniel had a relationship with Gordon, Schmidt or Van Dyke that was even a fraction of what she and Harvey had. No, what she and Harvey had was different..._special_... She plucked him, a diamond in the rough, out of the mail room and moulded him into legal greatness and, one could argue, in some ways, a male image of herself. She was hard on him when she needed to be, wanting him to become great, and praised him - in her own way - when he exhibited that greatness and filled her with a sense of pride.

So, yes, Jessica and Harvey were different. And, because they were different, the pain of his planned betrayal was more acute. The sting of it was painful, and in the first few days after learning of the plot with Darby, whenever she saw Harvey it was as if the poison from the sting was still coursing through her veins. At one point, it was all she could do to have a semblance of a conversation with him without letting the pain consume her and manifest itself in her words to him, belying the fact that she _hurt_. Not that he didn't know, of course. He, being Harvey Specter, knew. And, it had been a long time since Harvey seemed to internally cower in her presence. But cower he did, and did so for some time after his revelation to her. Until one day, he didn't, because Jessica just seemed to...stop. She stopped emanating caution and warning signals toward Harvey for him to stay away from her, to not dare engage her in the playful and witty banter that was such a mainstay in their relationship, in their friendship. At least every other day Harvey would come to her office and blather on about a case, wanting her advice and counsel. Jessica knew that that was his way of taking her temperature, so to speak, as the questions he was asking her were the type that he would ask her when he was still an associate. He knew what to do, which arguments would best suit the matters at hand. Yet, he came to her, in his own way, to try and determine whether Jessica still could not bear the sight of him. If Jessica weren't so furious with him, she'd have thought it was cute the first couple of times he did it. He was like a puppy trying to gain back his master's love and affection after gnawing on and destroying her favorite pair of custom Christian Louboutin stilettos. And, just like a puppy trying to apologize by being overly affectionate, Harvey's form of groveling eventually endeared him to her.

So, on that day when Harvey once again made his presence in her pristine office known, accompanied by some inane question about a prospective tender offer, Jessica cocked her head to the side and just stared at him as he spoke.

Mid-sentence, Harvey noted her blank stare. "Why are you looking at me like that? I know there isn't anything on my tie," he continued, looking down at his tie just to be safe.

The corners of Jessica's mouth turned upward, hinting at her amusement. "How much longer are you going to come to my office seeking my advice for matters I taught you to handle in your sleep years ago?"

Harvey's first inclination was to deny her theory and recite his already memorized reasoning as to why _this_ tender offer was different, when he noticed the spark of laughter in her eyes, a spark that had been missing from their interactions for weeks, months. It was then that he knew he was forgiven, and internally gave a sigh of relief. But, he still played along.

"Well, maybe it's time for a refresher course from the one and only Jessica Pearson," he responded, cheekily.

"I'm sure you can figure it out by yourself."

"I can, but I'd still like to hear your thoughts," he responded with a shrug that meant to paint him as being blasé about the whole thing, but instead revealed so much more. It was Harvey's way of once again apologizing while simultaneously letting her know that he still valued her, needed her and her approval.

Jessica looked at him speculatively. It only took her seconds to consider using her words to let Harvey know that she was ready to move forward. It took her a couple of more seconds to dismiss that idea entirely. Instead, she arched one of her perfect brows at him and let out an annoyed sigh that she didn't entirely mean. She got up from behind her desk and made her way over to the couch. Once she made herself comfortable, she looked to Harvey and cocked her head to the side, a motion that read "speak." When Harvey made the move to join her on the couch, she held up her hand. "No. Stand right there and speak." The urge to toy with him wouldn't be denied.

Harvey scoffed. "What is this, law school 2.0? Should I show you my color-coded brief of the case, too?"

"Well," Jessica began, an evil grin on her face, "because you need my advice on something so _simple_, I want you to stand there and present the issue so I can better determine how to advise you."

Deciding against glaring at her and sitting on the couch like he wanted to, he played along and laid out the issue for her, relying on prior memorized reasoning. And, even though this was all a ruse, laying out the matter from A-Z _did_ result in Jessica spotting an issue that could have potentially hindered the tender offer. It wasn't until Jessica pointed out the issue did she move over on the couch, implicitly signaling to Harvey that he could now come and sit by her.

"See, I told you I had a real question," he said, settling in next to her and resting his arm behind her on couch. There was enough space between them so that the quick passerby wouldn't take notice through the glass walls and doors, yet they were sitting close enough to where if someone were to come into the office, they may wonder why they were sitting _that _close.

"You would have come to the same conclusion yourself if you thought it through one more time," she casually responded, curious to see where Harvey was going with this.

"Maybe." His fingers began twirling the lightly curled strands of Jessica's thick hair. "Or maybe I still have a few things to learn from you."

Jessica would be lying to herself if she didn't appreciate the sentiment behind Harvey's words. His way of letting her know that he still needed her and valued her, especially after all they'd recently gone through. But instead of being sentimental and emotional about it, Jessica chose to lean back and look at the hand playing in her hair and then look at Harvey, an elegant eyebrow raised in its customary fashion. Harvey hadn't even realized he was playing in her hair, so happy he was that things seemed to be getting back to _their_ normal.

"So, I take it we've now come to the point where we braid each other's hair? Maybe we should add pedicures to the mix, as we share the latest firm gossip."

Harvey let go of her hair, but smirked in response. "Can we bake brownies and call boys too?" His wiggling eyebrows only earned him a wack on the shoulder from Jessica, but he could tell she was fighting to tamp down a smile.

Jessica got up, smoothing the lines of her cream colored dress, and walked back to her desk. "Get back to work, Harvey." It was only after Harvey gave her a jaunty two finger salute and left, did she crack a smile. And, she had to admit to herself, while she was more concerned with her and Harvey being on the _same_ side, she much preferred it when he was on _her_ side.

* * *

All of the turnover and constant name changes led to a hit to Pearson Specter's credibility, to their reputation. The loss of esteem in the New York legal world - and nationally, as well - was difficult. Some clients took their business elsewhere, while other clients began to question every single decision made when they had never done so before. Yet, Jessica and Harvey pushed through. Over the next few months, they buckled down more than ever before, networked like crazy, and did all they could do to regain Pearson Specter's position amongst the plethora of NYC law firms. In the midst of all of that, the firm had been tasked with a major high profile acquisition that had various media outlets swarming for anyone's comment. In undertaking all of this, it seemed like Harvey and Jessica were always together. When not managing their individual matters and clients, they were joined at the hip handling the firm's affairs.

Pearson Specter was now on a high, a high that was much needed after all of the lows they'd been dealt over the last few months. The Grayson Company retail chain acquisition was a $1.69 billion dollar deal. So massive in scope was the acquisition that Jessica and Harvey took point as the lead partners, with Louis at the ready taking point on the financial aspects of the acquisition, and worked just as many long nights as the associates. They even ended up pulling more than a few all-nighters when the deal was nearing the closing date. When the deal finally closed, the entire team that had been toiling away on the deal to the neglect of most every other facet of their lives breathed a mixed sigh of relief, happiness, and tiredness.

Not long after the end of the 11:00 am closing conference call, Harvey found Jessica in her office, blissfully unaware of her surroundings as she slept on her couch. Harvey stood in the entryway of her office and just stared for some time. For the life of him, he couldn't remember the last time he found Jessica asleep in her office - and the last time might have been when she was still a junior or mid-level associate. Because the sight was so rare (sort of like seeing a total solar eclipse or even the Lochness Monster), Harvey relished the opportunity to take stock of her. Before he could stop himself, he was moving further into the office and toward her. Finally reaching the couch, Harvey knelt down on one knee which brought him as close to eye level with Jessica as possible. He drank in her serene face all the while feeling her shallow exhalations of breath along his face. Seconds passed, and just when Harvey was about to gently run his hand along her arm to wake Jessica, he noticed she was staring at him. Harvey paused his movements and tried to think of something clever and Harvey-esque to say to explain why he was there on bended knee interrupting Jessica's sleep.

"What time is it?" Jessica asked.

Harvey checked his watch. "It's 11:23 am."

Jessica sighed softly as she raised herself from her side to a sitting up position and gently swung her legs off of the couch. Eyes locked onto Harvey's, she rubbed her neck, trying to get rid of the kink that had settled into it. "I must have only been asleep for ten minutes, but it feels like a lifetime. I do not miss these all-nighters. I truly thought I'd left all of that behind once you became my senior associate."

"Very funny," Harvey remarked, still on one knee and grinning. He reached forward to grab Jessica's hands into his. "We did it." He smiled at her, a smile that shone through his eyes, while his thumbs rubbed back and forth against the smooth silk-like skin on Jessica's hands. Jessica returned his smile and nodded.

"We did it. I'm proud of us, Harvey."

"I am too."

"Has the marketing department sent out the press release?" Jessica asked.

"As soon as we finished the closing call, I had them send a blast to the major publications and legal outlets and made sure they used the latest version you and I drafted," Harvey responded, only then getting up from bended knee to sit beside Jessica.

Jessica nodded her response and then yawned, extricating one of her hands from between Harvey's so that she could cover her mouth.

"Go home, Jessica. Get some sleep. As you just reminded me, you're much further removed from these long nights than I."

"Very funny. No, I just need a power nap. If I can get an hour of rest, I'll be fine," Jessica paused. "Besides, I'm sure that you and Louis are just as tired as I am and I can't leave you both and all three of us can't go missing at the same time."

"Go home, Jessica," Harvey repeated himself, this time in a tone that left no room for refusal. "If anything comes up, I can handle it."

Not bothering to argue (especially since she could really use a glass of wine, a hot bath and more than a power nap), she merely smiled her acceptance and nodded. She stood and stretched, trying to get the kinks out of her body, before retrieving her trench coat (which Harvey helped her put on) and handbag. She began to walk toward the door, speaking as she went and letting Harvey know that she wouldn't engage the Do Not Disturb on her cell just in case he should need her. Harvey stopped himself from rolling his eyes and simply nodded.

Before Jessica could leave, however, Louis appeared in her doorway wearing one of the biggest smiles she or Harvey has ever seen. Generally not one for hugs, Jessica stiffened when Louis engulfed her in his version of a bear hug. Almost immediately, though, Jessica relaxes and returned the hug. Louis has just as much reason to be as happy and proud as she and Harvey were, as he was an integral part of the success of the deal. The success of the deal must have had Jessica in a good mood, for it took no persuasion to get her to agree to go to a celebratory dinner at Louis's insistence. Even Harvey, despite his sometimes antagonistic relationship with Louis, couldn't say no. Once the details of dinner were settled, Jessica made her way out of her office to get some much needed rest, but not before telling Harvey and Louis to close the door to her office on their way out.

Looking back, Jessica was surprised that the dinner with the three of them went so smoothly. The conversation was easy going, the jokes plentiful. Louis and Harvey had a tendency to pick at each other and, in some ways, reminded her of Wile E. Coyote and The Roadrunner to Tom & Jerry. Their antagonistic relationship, at times, served as an offering of levity to her but then there were the times that it took everything in her not to kick the both of them out of her firm. Luckily, those feelings came about rarely. After full meals, two bottles of wine, dessert and cappuccinos, Louis announced that he was headed home. Any other night Harvey would have ribbed Louis about rushing home to his cat, but in the spirit of of camaraderie, Harvey saluted him with the half empty tumblr in his hand and wished him a good night.

Jessica and Harvey remained at the dinner table for two more rounds of drinks. When Jessica finally noticed the relatively late hour and motioned for the check, Harvey stopped her and told her that he still felt like celebrating.

"You can keep celebrating, but one of us has to be awake and clear headed enough tomorrow for work. Since I took half a day today, why don't you just keep celebrating and sleep in tomorrow?"

"No, Jessica," Harvey began, reaching across the table with one hand to grab one of Jessica's, while his other hand grabbed the check the waiter had placed in the middle of the table. "I want to celebrate with you. Let's just go to my apartment and relax for a little while longer. I won't keep you up all night, I promise." His thumb drew circles on Jessica's hand as he watched her and gave her his version of a puppy dog face.

After taking a few seconds to think about the offer of a nightcap, Jessica nodded her head signaling her acceptance. As soon as the waiter brought Harvey back his black AMEX and receipt (and after Harvey scribbled in a generous tip), the pair head outside to Harvey's chauffeured car. Not waiting for Ray, Harvey pulled opened the back door of the vehicle and ushered Jessica inside.

The ride to Harvey's Upper West Side condo was relatively short and filled with a comfortable silence. Though Jessica had lived in the city for many years, the sights and wonders of all of the lights and movement could still leave her enraptured. Jessica was so relaxed and taken with the world wizzing by her window, that she didn't even notice that the car stopped until Harvey lightly touched her arm, letting her know that they'd reached his apartment.

They made their way across the street, through the lobby (where the doorman gave a hearty greeting to Harvey and tipped his hat in gentlemanly chivalry to Jessica), and up the long elevator ride to Harvey's luxury apartment, with Jessica's arm linked through Harvey's as he led her each step of the way. Once they reached his apartment door, Harvey keyed in the code and then ushered Jessica inside.

* * *

Upon the pair entering the apartment, Harvey turned on the music and he and Jessica once again shared a toast over their newly found good fortune. They'd sat on his couch, legs crossed toward each, and sipped their drinks (white wine for Jessica, and scotch for Harvey) while they continued to enjoy each other's company. After two drinks, it didn't take much for Harvey to stand up and pull Jessica up to cajole her into sharing a dance with him.

"How does it feel to have your first major win as a named partner?"

"It feels damned good," Harvey answered, leading Jessica in a slow sway to the jazz music coming out of the surround sound speakers strategically placed all over his apartment.

"It gets better, I know from experience."

They continued their slow swaying, Harvey's hand on her lower back exuding incremental amounts of pressure until Jessica's body was pressed firmly against his own.

"Mortimer, we're back!" exclaimed Harvey and he grinned ear to ear as Jessica threw her head back in laughter.

"Yes, Randolph, we're back," responded Jessica, getting his reference to the classic Eddie Murphy films.

They were grinning at each other while still swaying gently to the music when Harvey leaned in - at a speed too fast for Jessica's reflexes to kick in - and pressed his lips against hers. Soft af first, the pressure against her lips soon became more insistent. And instead of pushing him away, Jessica found herself returning the kiss. She felt a tongue against the seam of her closed mouth begging for entrance and she gave it and responded to his kiss.

"So?" She questioned when they'd pulled their lips away from the other's.

"So what?"

The famous raised brow made an appearance. "What was that?"

"Didn't you know? We've now come to the part of the slumber party where we practice kissing boys," Harvey joked, harkening back to their conversation about slumber parties a few weeks ago.

"Very funny," was Jessica's response.

Harvey, however, didn't pay it any mind because he was focused on the fact that Jessica had yet to try to escape their embrace. So, he did what any man would do when having the good fortune of being with an incredibly beautiful woman — he kissed her again. And again. And again until somehow she was on his couch on her back and his body was cradled between her legs. Soon, Harvey had Jessica's camisole pulled from her skirt and pushed up high on her chest and the front clasp of her bra open. He wasted no time lavishing attention to each breast, suckling and pinching and caressing her nipples. At the same time, Jessica had her hand down Harvey's pants and his cock in her grip. She stroked him firmly and enjoyed the feel of his velvety skin.

They kept at the heavy petting until Harvey had to wrench Jessica's hand from beneath his pants, wagging his finger at her and telling her that the party would be over before it began if she kept it up. He laughed when Jessica said to him, in a blasé voice, "well, let's get this party started then."

"I'm not even going to ask you why you keep condoms in your living room," Jessica said, eyebrow raised once again.

"Well, no glove no love as the kids say these days..." Harvey paused, checking the expiration date on the condoms that he kept in an end table by his couch before ripping open the foil and expertly putting the condom on. He positioned himself once more between Jessica's legs and slowly pushed inside of her.

"You ok?"

"Yes. You can move."

"Ok."

And move Harvey did. And she did, and they moved together. And surprisingly enough on a couch with a restricting pencil skirt that, though pushed up, still limited her range of movement, she came. And he followed.

"Want to try again in the bed?"

"Why not," Jessica answered and made her way to Harvey's bedroom.

* * *

The feather light touches and caresses of her skin roused Jessica from slumber. Though she was awake, she didn't stir. Laying on her side, she kept her eyes closed and her breathing as steady as possible as Harvey ran his fingertips up and down her thigh. When he reached the dip in her hip, Jessica's time of playing possum was over, as the light touch tickled her and made her flinch and smile. Seeing that she was awake, Harvey grew bolder with this touches, his hand now traveling to trace the lines of her face. Eyes now open, with the dimmed bedroom lights aiding her vision, Jessica stared at Harvey whose gaze was fixed on her face. He looked so serious that the snarky comment that was on Jessica's mind died on her tongue. Instead she arched a brow, daring Harvey to say...or do...something. The next thing Jessica knew was that she was now on her back with Harvey settled in the cradle of her thighs and was being kissed thoroughly, so much so that for a few seconds she'd forgotten to breathe. It seemed like Harvey wanted to consume her...and at that moment, Jessica wanted to be consumed. She wrapped her legs around Harvey's waist and grinded against his erection.

It didn't take long for Harvey to make his way down her body, making sure to touch and kiss and suckle everywhere he could. Soon, his face was between her legs and his tongue between her folds. As he laved and licked her, Jessica laughed internally. Hadn't she just thought to herself that she wanted to be consumed? And, as if hearing her thoughts, Harvey roughly placed Jessica's legs over his shoulders lessening the already minuscule space between them. This freed up his hands (as he was using them to keep her legs spread apart) and allowed them the pleasure of exploring her lower half. Jessica gasped when she felt two fingers slide into her at the same time that Harvey began sucking her clit into his warm mouth.

A loud "Fuck!" escaped Jessica's mouth. She threw her head back and moaned.

"Good?" Harvey asked after momentarily freeing his mouth. He kept pumping his two fingers in and out of Jessica's slick depths, curling the tips of his fingers as he went.

"I - shit!" Jessica began, then stopped. She didn't know what Harvey was doing to her but whatever it was, it was fantastic. But she couldn't say that, of course. "It's fine. A...solid...ugh...B, B+"

Harvey chuckled into her flesh and ceased his movements until Jessica finally leaned up slightly to look it him. What a sight it was to see Harvey Specter's face between her legs with her moisture glistening on his lips.

"I guess that means I have more work to do to get an A, huh?" he posed as his fingers began to move once again.

"Yes, uh, a lot more work," Jessica said as she reached down and guided his head and mouth back to work. And work he did.

If Jessica was more clear headed, she would've been embarrassed at the sounds coming from her. Was he really that good or had it been that long? Before she could finish the thought, her orgasm announced itself fiercely. She screamed and clamped her legs around Harvey's head, riding out her orgasm and taking everything Harvey was willing to give to increase her pleasure.

Once the last tremors finished, Harvey slid up Jessica's body and lay next to her. He put his hand on her chest, wanting to feel her heart try it's best to beat at a normal rhythm once more.

"Did that earn me an A?" Harvey asked her, a knowing smile on his face. Instead of answering him, Jessica pulled his head down and kissed him and maneuvered her way on top of his body. She blindly reached and grasped for the other condom that she knew was somewhere on the bed while still kissing him. She managed to tear the foil package open and only then did she release his lips so that she could pay attention to make sure she placed the condom onto Harvey's very erect penis correctly. She positioned him at her entrance slowly impaled herself, the pair of them letting out loud breaths at the sensation.

Harvey stilled Jessica's undulating hips. "Slow down," he murmured, using his hands to demonstrate the pace he wanted. She obliged him, letting him have his way since she was already satisfied with the orgasm he'd just given her, slowing down her pace to the one he desired. It was as if she was mimicking the slow grind of their earlier dancing that led them to fall off of the precipice and end up...here. This continued for some time, with Harvey merely laying on his back, his hands still on her hips, but not actively participating in their coupling. He just watched her, as if in a trance caused by her movements, like he wanted to savor the moment. This slow pace was an odd juxtaposition from their more spirited oral sex of a few moments ago. Just when Jessica was about to make a sarcastic comment about not figuring that Harvey would be a pillow princess, she felt his hands begin to move. One hand traveled higher up her back, his large hand wrapping around half of her rib cage. The other hand was now kneading the flesh of her ass, his grip firm and unrelenting. The hand on her ass started to shift her movements, increasing her pace. Their movements grew faster, and after some time, both of Harvey's hands were on her waist and now firmly in control of their coupling. He thrust upward into her over and over and all Jessica could really do was hold on for the ride, for she was on her impending fourth orgasm of the night.

"Don't stop, I'm going to cum! Please!" Jessica cried out. There was no way Harvey was going to stop or change tempo. He wanted to see her fall apart again. He kept up the pace and moved one hand down so that his thumb could rub her clit.

"Shit, I'm cumming!" she wailed, and Harvey continued his thrusts and manipulation of her clitoris. Her release gave Harvey permission to abandon the semblance of finesse he'd been holding on to in order to achieve his own release that he signaled with a boisterous "FUCK!" and loud groans. When he finished, Jessica pulled herself off of him and flopped onto her back, trying to catch her breath.

Satiated. That was the only word Jessica could use to describe how she felt. She was naked, sweaty and sticky and a part of her wanted to jump in the shower. But, she felt so good to the point that her limbs felt like rubber so she couldn't have walked to the bathroom even if she wanted to. She peered over at Harvey with one eye as he carefully pulled the condom off of his penis (which, somehow, still appeared semi erect), tie it off and then drop it into the wastebasket he'd had the foresight to place near his bed after their romp about two hours ago. When he lay back down, Harvey grabbed Jessica's waist and pulled her into a spoon and was somehow able to pull covers over them. He kissed her shoulder and neck and lay down behind her and promptly fell asleep and she soon followed.

* * *

Even with the light of daybreak streaming through the vertical blinds, there wasn't enough light available for her to look at the watch on her wrist to determine the time. But because Jessica tended to wake up around 6:30 am every morning - even on weekends - she figured it couldn't have been that much later. Laying in the bed, she stared at the ceiling, trying to remember her agenda for the day while simultaneously trying to ignore the muscled arm that was draped across her belly. It didn't work.

She turned her head to look at Harvey, who was sprawled out on his stomach and facing away from her. Jessica would bet money that, with the proper lighting, she would be able to see the small scratches her manicured nails left on his back and upper arms in the midst of...what they did. Then the images started, and it was if she could hear the moans and sighs that escaped her mouth during Harvey's skillful playing of her body. The soreness she felt only added to her re-living of what they did early that morning. She was deliciously sated. Yet, the almost overwhelming need to experience all of it again made her want to escape. She had to. Because this wasn't just for fun anymore, it was something...more. Something she couldn't handle, something that could ruin what they had and what they only most recently got back. When she tried to slip out of the bed, though, Harvey's arm tightened around her, his fingers gripping her hip and pulling her closer to him. Jessica lay there for a few more moments, hoping that Harvey would settle back into his slumber. After some time, she carefully coaxed his arm from around her and slipped from the bed. Now standing at the foot of the bed, all Jessica could do was stare at Harvey's sleeping form, as a part of her wished she could let go enough to just get back in the bed and let come what may. But as quickly as that thought formed in her head, it was gone, and she set about trying to quietly locate all of her clothes that were strewn about Harvey's spacious bedroom.

She dressed quickly, but neatly, making sure that her silk camisole was smoothly tucked into the waist of her slim pencil skirt. She finger combed her hair and hoped that her makeup wasn't unbearably smudged and that her final look didn't give away the fact that she'd just been recently and very well fucked. With a final glance at Harvey, Jessica left the room. By this time, the sun had risen and its rays were shining brightly into open spaces of the apartment. She collected her trench coat, idly wondering why she threw it across the chaise instead of hanging it up. After tying the belt into a simple bow, she slipped her feet into her four inch heels that were left next to the chaise and picked up her bag. The distinctive click clack of her heels sounded extra loud to her ears against the floor as she made her way to the exit, hoping that the sound wouldn't wake Harvey, but too proud to slink out of the apartment with shoes in hand as if she were teen sneaking out of her boyfriend's parents' house. At the door she stood and waited, listening for any sound emanating from the bedroom. Sighing with relief when she heard none, she opened the door and closed it behind her with a small *snick* of the lock. Riding the elevator down to the lobby, Jessica resumed thinking about her schedule for the day. When she left the building and was ushered into a cab, she left all that had happened the night before and early that morning behind her.

**A/N For Mel, Cakes, Jaz & Rissi. Thanks for for being sounding boards for me. Your feedback and ideas were a big help. XO**

**Reviews are welcome :-)**


End file.
